fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance! Episode 27
Arric) Tigator, wanna watch the flames? Tigator) H*ll yeah! Arric) They look nice, don't they? Tigator) Yea... ( Tigator freezes up ) Arric) WHAT'S WRONG! Tigator) They... They can't be... Arric) What? Tigator) IT CAN'T BE TRUE! Arric) What? Tigator) They're... They're still alive... Arric) WHAT! Tigator) There's just something different about them... ( Gust of winds, at 75mph, come from the flames ) Arric) O_O Tigator) Ugh... We might have went for too much... Arric) You think? ( Volf appears out of the flames with a green aura ) Tigator) It... Can't be... He... He evolved! Is partnered with Wolfgang. Velix Volf has four wings that are metal like and attacked to a blade, on Velix Volf's back. The blade was from Volf's former horn, that is no more. Velix Volf also has a necklace like item around his neck, that has a red center. Each of his wings have one small red orb. He has some armor protecting his knees and his tail is metal like, with one huge red orb. Velix Volf) AWOOOO! ( Wolfgang walks out of the flames with a green aura and the necklace on his wrist is still glowing ) Wolfgang) I'm baaaaaaahaaaaack, with my memory! ( Wolfgang looks at James for a minute and then back to Arric ) Wolfgang) AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! ' '( Arric and Tigator slowly walk backwards ) ( Aquamaster21 throws out Salamandro, Emiliano throws out Hexwing Dragonoid, Winx throws out Meta Phoenix, Littleseed throws out Feathera, Metaldharak throws out Neo Sky Dragonoid, Master24 throws out Crocock, Neon Knight56 throws out Beloxiex, Firestormblaze throws out Flare, Pyrusbrawler900 throws out Ion Dragonoid, Charlie Abbott throws out Gouingol, James throws out Jerronger, Blueking4ever throws out Bling, and PinkWolf throws out Flarier. Although all their masters have to stay away from the field ) Wolfgang) REALLY! ''' '''Velix Volf) This will be easy! ( Wolfgang takes a knife out of his pocket, that turns into a large blade with a green aura ) Wolfgang) Volf... Which ones do you want? Velix Volf) How about a free for all... Wolfgang) Sounds good! ( Ion Dragonoid goes to punch Wolfgang, but Wolfgang moves out of the way and runs up Ion Dragonoid's arm ) Wolfgang) Take this! ( Wolfgang slashes Ion Dragonoid with his blade and Ion Dragonoid goes to ball form ) Wolfgang) That's one down! ( Velix Volf fires electric blast from his necklace orb and tail orb, at his opponents ) BOOM! BONG! BANG! ( Flare, Salamandro, Beloxiex, Feathera, Crocock, and Meta Phoenix all turn to their ball forms ) Velix Volf) That's six more! ( Wolfgang slashes Jarronger and Neo Sky Dragonoid turning them into ball form, while Velix Volf knocks the remaining bakugans into ball form by a magnetic force ) Wolfgang) That's all... Now where did Arric and Tigator go! THEY WILL PAY FOR KILLING SAMANTHA AND TIGERA! Velix Volf) Don't know... ( All the bakugans, in ball form go into their master's hands ) Blueking4ever) Good fight... Just you die here! Self Destruction in T-5 seconds! ( Blueking4ever and the rest of his team teleport to a new base ) 3''' '''2 1''' '''( A huge flash appears ) BOOM! ( A huge explosion happens, that is at least 750 feet into the sky ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfgang,_Dead_or_Alive%3F_Episode_28 Velix Volf's description? AWESOME! Nice! Okay! Horrible! Grade of Ep.27? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3